Unexpected Love
by Emeri Arumesuterongu
Summary: High school life has its ups and downs. Sakura falls for Itachi, Ino starts a fight, Sasuke gets his ass kicked... Please Read!
1. Prologue: Something Sexy

**Unexpected Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only wish I did

Summary: High school life has its ups and downs. Sakura falls for Itachi, People sing, friends fall in love, etc… Accidental death occurs in chapter 10. Please Read!!

Pairings: Main: Sakura/Itachi, others: Neji/Anko, Naruto/Sasuke, Gaara/Ino, Kankuro/Hanabi, Kizami/Sasori, Temari/Shikamaru, Shino/Kiba, Lee/TenTen, Chouji/Tayuya, and Deidara/Hinata.

_**Warning rated k+ for some language and situations.**_

**Prologue: Something Sexy**

RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RA-"click.

'Naruto, I'm gonna kill you,' thought Sakura as she shut off her alarm clock. "Finally, peace and quiet," Sakura mumbled rolling over.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Sakura its 7:00 a.m., if you don't get up you'll be late for school," my mom yelled through the door.

Rolling groggily out of bed and stumbling across her room to her bathroom, she jumped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Sakura emerged.

**Sakura POV**

'_Crap, it's the first day of high school, what the heck am I gonna wear?_

'_**Something sexy' Inner Sakura suggested, 'You need to get a boyfriend.'**_

'_No way, I don't want one'_

'_**Come on, ever since Sasuke started dating Ino, you've been like this'**_

'_Well, maybe I've realized that I'm better off without one'_

'_**But Sakura, we so need a boyfriend, or at least a hot guy,' Inner Sakura croons, 'Come on, admit it'**_

'_Nope, now go away I'm busy'_

'_**Fine, I give up. You're completely hopeless'**_

I finally decided on a pair of faded low rise flares with a pink peasant top and flip flops. After putting on deodorant, some eye shadow, and some pale pink gloss, I glanced over at my clock.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late. How can it be 7:45 already?


	2. Meet Itachi

**Chapter 1: Meet Itachi**

**Sakura POV**

I arrive at school with 7 minutes to spare. Searching through my binder, I grab the schedule I picked up from the Counselors' office and look it over.

_**TimeCourseRoom #Teacher______________ **_

_8:10-8:55A.P. Biology161Hatake Kakashi_

_9:00-9:45A.P. Government204Koichi Tsunade_

_9:50-10:35A.P. Lit. & Comp. 101Umino Iruku_

_10:40-11:25Physical EducationGYMMaito Gai_

_11:30-12:00First LunchCafeteria()_

_12:05-12:35Home Room161Hatake Kakashi_

_12:40-1:10Library/Computer TimeLibraryHaku_

_1:15-2:00Honors Geometry111Shirunai Genma_

_2:05-2:50Advanced Chorus202Yuhi Kurenai_

_2:55-3:40Study Hall311Jiraiya_

_3:45-4:30Art 4, Adv. Studies412Sarutobi Asuma_

"Just great mom, put me in all advanced classes **again**," Sakura muttered under her breath.

'_**It could be worse,' Inner Sakura commented**_

'_How could it possibly be worse?'_

'_**Well, you could have had another class instead of a study hall'**_

'_True, True'_

"Hmmm…looks like I have A.P. Biology first_**." **_

When I arrived, there were only four other students there and since a seating chart wasn't posted, I sat in a desk near the back right near the window. I glance around the room, lets see…a white-eyed boy, a dark blackish-brown haired girl setting really close to the white-eyed boy, a snake-eyed boy, and a boy with short brown hair, and a large coat, and sunglasses.

'_I hope Naruto and the others got transferred here as well, otherwise this year will really suck.'_

_**Brrrrrnnng! Brrrrnnng!**_

The bell rang and the rest of the class began piling in.

_**Brrrrrnnng! Brrrrnnng!**_

Shortly after the second bell had rung, our teacher walked in.

'Yo, my name is Hatake Kakashi. You may call me Hatake-sama or Kakashi-sensei. Now, I'm going to call roll, when your name is called answer; verbally.

"Aburame Shino""here"

"Haruno Sakura"no answer, louder, "Haruno Sakura""Oh, here"

'_Dang, I should've been listening,' Sakura thought._

"Hagane Kotetsu""Sleepy"

"Hyuuga Neji""Present"

"Kinuta Dosu""Alive"_'ummm…okay, that was weird'_

"Mitarashi Anko""Dead"_'what kind of answer is that?'_

Momochi Zabuza""Here, but this class sucks so I'm going to skip" he then walked out.

Nara Shikamaru""Here, how troublesome, mumble, mumble…"

"Orochimaru""Horny"_'what the fuck! I can't believe he actually said that'_

"Rock Lee""Yosh! I am here Sensei!"_'Okay, it's way too early for him to be hyper'_

"Uchiha Itachi""Hn…"_'Hmmm…that sounds like Sasuke bastard, maybe they're related'_

"Yakushi Kabuto""Tired"_'me too Kabuto' Sakura thought_

"Well Seeing As everyone's here, except Zabuza, I'll explain your first assignment. Everyone will be paired off, at random, into groups of two for a 'get to know you' project. You have one week to complete it. On Friday, I'll decide, based on behavior, whether or not you'll actually have to turn in a report. If I decide yes, on Monday, you'll have a quiz. So what happens with this project is completely dependant on behavior. Now the group pairing will be as follows:

Shino and Shikamaru

Sakura and Itachi

Kotetsu and Kabuto

Lee and Dosu

Neji and Anko

Zabuza and Orochimaru

Now everyone go and sit by your partner and begin working." Walking over to his desk, Kakashi-sensei sat down and began reading a small orange novel.

Hooray! Chappie 1 is complete! I hope you like the direction the story is going. Please Review!


End file.
